The War of Guardians (Re-Write)
by Anastasia121212
Summary: Raven Blackwood meet Jack Frost. Jack Frost meet Raven Blackwood! Raven hadn't believed in many things after her parent's death. But when her new family gets kidnapped by Pitch, what will Raven do? Will she believe in time to save them? Or will Jack remain invisible to her forever? Better then it sounds! RATED T FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for re-writing this chapter, it was rushing, YET AGAIN!**

**I am a horrible writer, well guess I it's because of my impatience . . . and lacking decent words and talent!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

[Raven's POV]

* * *

Three minutes, I can do this!

Oh Jamie, why didn't you wake me?

Sophie, where were you? You usually jump on me or pull my hair!

I guess they forgot to wake up a certain adopted kid!

Yes adopted! My parents died in a car accident when I was ten, my brother and sister were adopted the first week in the orphanage, and I was in an orphanage for six years! Until Mrs. Bennett adopted me, she saw me working in the kitchen of the horrid place and felt bad for me.

Jamie and Sophie got quite attached to me the first day I came, SORRY I'M GONNA GO BACK TO ME RUNNING TO SCHOOL!

"Come on! Only a block le-" I yelped a I felt a snowball hit my back and make me fall in a snow bank.

"Shit, I need to get to school now! WHO EVER DID THAT, I HOPE YOU'RE GUILTY!" I growled. I got up and continued running. I saw the school only a block away.

Although, as I was crossing the street, an idiot driving a so-called car came right at me!

But being the observant person I am, I DIDN'T NOTICE!

Good job Raven! Good job!

The car was inches away when I noticed, I screamed and felt slight impact.

But it wasn't the car.

It was a cold hand on my waist, throwing me onto the snow of the sidewalk, the car swerved on an ice patch, the headboard grazing my arm.

I looked around and no one but the car driver was there!

I sat there, staring at the scene.

I felt my arm burn in pain. I ignored it and got up and reluctantly continued onto school.

* * *

[Jack's POV]

* * *

I was in the air, fooling around by throwing snowballs at unsuspecting adults.

Oh, and going to see Jamie of course!

I laughed as I got someone in the back making them land in a snow bank!

They got up and growled something, on closer inspection, I realized I hit a girl who was running to I believe the school that was a couple blocks away!

The girl swore and ran, I followed.

She started crossing the street to the school when a car swerved forward, a drunk driver at the wheel.

The girl didn't notice till it was inches away and screamed.

I quickly made an ice patch on the ground and grabbed the girl, which surprised me cause I didn't faze through her.

I threw her away but not before she yelped in pain as the car scratched her arm.

The girl looked around at the scene and got up and ran the other direction.

* * *

[Raven's POV]

* * *

I sat in my seat, tapping my foot on the ground.

When I arrived to school I immediately when to the nurse . . .

_Flash Back_

_"Excuse me, could you take a look at my arm?" asked the polite nurse._

_She smiled and motioned me to sit._

_I rolled up my sleeve to reveal something new to me._

_A great big gash on my arm bleeding immensely!_

_She gaped and ran to a cabinet, she pulled out some gauze and rubbing alcohol._

_"This might hurt . . ." the nurse warned._

_I yelped in pain as she poured it all over my wound._

_It started bubbling, meaning it was cleaning just fine and that the bacteria is going._

_Se wrapped it in the gauze and gave me a slip._

_"In case they're wondering why you're late," she said an and I thanked her_

_End of Flash Back_

Todays the last day, then it's CHRISTMAS BREAK! It's also my birthday in two days.

Christmas is in five.

YAY!

The bell rang and I leapt from my seat.

* * *

"SWEET FREEDOM!" I yelled as I ran outside into the cold, cold weather. "Suddenly I regret to bringing scarf." I muttered to myself.

I felt a snowball run down my back, "JESUS CHRIST! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY!" I yelped.

**(AN: If that was offensive, tell me!)**

"Ha! Got you!" I heard a boy laugh. I turned and saw Jamie run up to me. I grinned and gathered up some snow of my own.

I chucked it at him and it got him in the hood, making it run down his coat. He jumped and started moving around like a maniac!

I laughed so hard, tears came to my eyes. That joy was shortened when I felt a different snowball hit me in the back of the head, "Alright, who did that?" I spat out.

I heard a soft chuckle in the gush of wind that came by.

And I could have sworn I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I shivered, and not cause I was cold.

"J-Jamie, let's go home." I said whilst grabbing Jamie.

I quickly shuffled home and dragged Jamie along with me.

* * *

I quickly opened the locked door of my house and ran in.

I was met up to the babysitter that was watching Sophie. "Hey! Here is your 50 bucks, yadda yadda. BYE!" I said with a fake smile as I gave her the money and ran into the living room.

"Sophie! How are you? Great? PERFECT! Jamie watch her for a few minutes!" I said and ran to my room with out answer.

I shut the door and climbed on to my bed, gasping for air.

Is it me, or did someone open my window?

Oh God, what is going on, so much happening so fast! Why was there a talking wind? Why did an imaginary hand go on my shoulder.

OH MY GOD, I've hit rock bottom!

* * *

[Jack's POV]

* * *

I regret scaring the girl, who I figured out has a name. Raven.

I accidently threw a snowball at her . . . and put my hand on her shoulder.

DON'T JUDGE ME!

She knows Jamie! A friend of his is a friend of mine!

Anyway . . .

As soon as Jamie and Raven got through the door, Raven paid the babysitter (who I found out was watching Sophie) and ran to her room.

I went outside and flew up to her window.

I saw her breathing in and out deeply, why was she so scared?

Sighing, I went through opened the window and went in, she didn't notice it open till after ten minutes. Yay (note the sarcasm).

She looked up and stared directly at me, but quickly looked away.

She grabbed some glasses and went to the washroom, don't know why I followed her.

She didn't close the door, which made me curious.

Apparently she had contacts! No wonder she had glasses.

The glasses were big, but not so big that it looked like someone from a cartoon.

The rim was black and the part that hooks onto your ear had a snow fall design.

I smiled slightly.

She glanced out the window, "Come on, snow already! Where's that Jack Frost guy Jamie talked about when you need him?" She murmured.

My eyes grew, what?

I smirked, snow eh? Hmm.

I jumped out the window, making it move a chunk, which startled Raven.

I made it snow.

I looked to Raven who smiled widely. "Maybe he is real." She whispered.

She closed her eyes, then opened them.

"Winter's finally here!" I said.

She jerked up from her bed and looked around.

Did she hear me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: HELLO

* * *

[Raven POV]

I fell asleep after I had a complete meltdown, I could have sworn I heard someone! DON'T JUDGE ME!

I woke up, with Jamie staring at me.

"HOLY SHI-" I quickly shut up after realizing what I was gonna say.

"Holy what?" Jamie asked with a smug look.

I smiled sheepishly.

Smart ass.

"Supper's ready!" Jamie hollered in my ear and I groaned.

How long was I out?

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. "Hello Mrs. Bennett how are you?" I asked as I came into the kitchen.

She smiled, "Fine thank you Raven." she said brightly.

I frowned, how could someone be so peppy with a teenager?

"So, turning 17 in two days! How ya feeling?" Jamie asked as I sat at the table.

"I feel old, and I'm also wondering why Mrs. Bennett hasn't asked about my cut on the arm." I looked at her curiously.

"The nurse called, she said you need to see a doctor, the cuts deep. Almost at the muscle."

I nodded.

I started eating, when _it _began.

Yes, the all about Santa dinner. Great.

"Santa's coming in _five_ days! I can't wait!" Jamie gushed.

The boy knows how to talk.

My eye twitched and I forced a smile.

"I asked Santa for a toy train set, I hope he comes Santa, Santa, Santa . . ."

I gripped the table slightly, causing worried looks to come my way.

I force another smile and just continued eating my chicken and rice.

"Oh, Jack Frost might hep deliver resents this year, you know get more believers!" He just won't stop!

I looked t my hands and balled my hands into fists.

"Don't forget Bunny!" the little girl, Sophie chimed in.

"Oh yes and the Tooth Fairy, and Sandy. Gosh that dude is awesome!"

I couldn't help it! I just snapped.

"They're not real, you've been imagining it all." I whispered.

"What?" Jamie asked, hurt that I would say that.

"They're not real, you've been imagining it all!" I growled.

"Raven! Go to your room, don't listen to Raven kids." Mrs. Bennett said.

I got up, "Gladly, frankly I can't fake for them anymore!" I growled and went to the fridge and quickly tore off a picture with all of us in it.

I tore myself out of the picture.

Mrs. Bennett grabbed my arm and took me upstairs.

She threw me into my room and locked the door.

"Let me out!" I yelled and kicked the door.

I stopped knowing I lost the fight.

I fell into my bed and cried a bit.

_Half-Hour later . . ._

I heard a crash and a bang from downstairs. I heard Jamie sob and Sophie scream.

"JAMIE?! SOPHIE?!" I screamed.

I heard silence.

I started kicking the door.

I finally smashed it, but I fell down with it.

Groaning in pain from hitting my head, I ran down the stairs and looked around, throwing stuff around. Making the already messy and ruined living room, even messier.

I sobbed a bit.

No one was here, no one.

I felt impact on my stomach and was flung to the opposite wall.

I fell and gasped as all the air in lungs left me.

"Well, hello _Raven_." I heard a menacing voice call my name.

I looked up and saw an ugly, slim figure with gray skin and black hair with a back outfit.

"Looks like I got the Bennett family, now time to lure Jack Frost and kill him, then the other Guardians. Guess your just an extra flaw in my plan."

"Jamie, Sophie?" was the last thing I said, then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I was still in my horrid living room. I groaned as I sat up.

The weird guy said he needed to kill Jack Frost and some Guardians and that I was a extra flaw in his plan.

Who was he?

Was Jamie right about them being real?

I felt a cold hand on my arm, I looked up and saw a guy, he had Frost White hair, the bluest eyes ever and pale skin.

He was wearing a blue hood with frost covering it and brown, frayed pants that ended below his knees. They were also covered in frost.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded slightly. He smiled and lifted me to my feet. I felt a little wobbly and fell.

The guy quickly caught me.

"W-who are you?" I asked. "Jack Frost," He replied.

"Shmurr?" **(AN: I watch WAY too much iisuperwomanii)**

"Only believers can see us, and your family was taken by Pitch!"

"US?!" I freaked, "What do you mean 'us'?"

I fainted.

* * *

[Jack's POV]

I saw Pitch walking out of Jamie's house.

Oh No!

I quickly passed him with getting noticed.

I entered and almost fell to my knees. Everything was destroyed.

And no one was to be seen.

I heard someone groan and prayed it was Jamie.

Nope, it was Raven. She sat upright and winced a little.

I quickly went up to her and she put an arm on her shoulder, she looked up. "Are you okay?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get a response.

She nodded and I smiled! SHE SAW ME YIPPEE! Wait! Jamie, trouble, Pitch, FOCUS!

I lifted her to her feet. She stumbled and almost fell before I caught her. "W-who are you?" she asked. "Jack Frost," I answered smugly.

"Shmurr?"

"Only believers can see us, and your family was taken by Pitch!" I said like it was obvious.

"US?!" She screamed, "What do you mean 'us'?" she asked.

I gestured behind me, where all the other Guardians were.

She fainted into my arms. "Uh" I groaned and picked her up, carrying her bridal-style.

I exited the house and looked around, no signs of Pitch, were good!

I started flying, yes flying!

"Well, guess North will be getting an extra visiter." I said quietly.

* * *

_At the North Pole . . ._

"Ah, Jack you're he-" "What's with the girl?" "Oh she's so pretty! I hope her teeth are white!" "SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped talking, "Yes North, I'm here! Kangaroo, I'll get to the girl soon! Tooth, I have no clue about her teeth!" I answered everyone.

Yikes, they need to take chill pills!

"Now, the reason I have the girl is because, Pitch is back. And he took Jamie and his family, all except for one." I said gesturing to the girl.

They all gasped and Tooth almost fainted

"It's okay though, cause if we beat him once, we can beat him tw-" I stopped.

I heard groaning and felt shuffling in my arms.

"Hm, Jack?" I nodded and I looked to North, he just looked at the girl with curiosity.

"She seems veak, take her to room Jack." North said with his thick Russian accent.

I nodded and went to the staircase, I immediately heard whispering.

I frowned and took her upstairs.

I saw an empty bedroom, the one that didn't belong to any of the Guardians.

I opened the door and placed her on the bed, I went to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"D-don't leave," Raven said drowsily.

I smirked and sat on the bed, "Where am I?" Raven asked.

"North Pole." I answered.

She quickly shot up, knocking me down. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. I frowned and got up.

"Lay down, you're very weak. You need sleep." I said, trying to calm her.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it! R&R **


End file.
